


Against Heaven and Hell

by AceHeartCardMaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, M/M, POV Original Character, Please Don't Kill Me, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceHeartCardMaster/pseuds/AceHeartCardMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heaven and Hell have been split for a long time, that was known, what wasn't was that those that had fallen from Heaven joined with the side of Hell that wanted humans gone. The Singer-Winchester Family is right in the middle of a war for humanity, but really, it's nothing that they haven't dealt with before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Heaven and Hell

Viola Singer sat on the couch of her father’s house, her blonde hair was pulled back into a bun as she tried to not melt into the couch with the book in her lap. Her long legs were sprawled over the side of the couch, with three fans pointing towards her. Viola jumped off the couch when she heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway. “Morning Papa.” Viola smiled when she noticed it was just Crowley standing by the desk, flipping through the open books that were open and stacked.  
“What are you doing Fawn?” Crowley asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde’s position on the couch.  
“Cerberus and I have a hunt few towns over, he’s getting a bit stir crazy and the boys don’t want to leave, Castiel and Gabriel are still healing.” Viola shrugged, leaning back into the couch with her books propped up on her knees.  
“Neither of you are going anywhere.” Crowley frowned.  
“But Papa.”  
“Don’t ‘but Papa’ me, where if your Father?” Crowley asked  
“Attic, making sure Sam and Dean are okay with the Angels.” Viola shrugged. “I’ve been down here.”  
“For how long?” Crowley frowned, Viola had a tendency to forget things when she was researching, it was one of the more annoying habits she picked up from her father.  
“Don’t know.” Viola smiled sheepishly.  
“You haven’t moved… since noon…. Of Yesterday.” Bobby spoke, walking through the front door with a few bags in his hand. “When did you get here?”  
“Just popped in… where are the Boys?” Crowley asked, kissing the older Hunter, getting a faked gag from the blonde on the couch.  
“Outside, Gabe and Cas were going crazy with the mothering.” Bobby shrugged. “Speaking of that, you need to eat and then bed.” Bobby gently smacked his daughter’s legs, pushing them off the couch.  
“How much have I missed?”  
“A lot considering you haven’t been responsive for the pass 24 hours.” Bobby frowned “How did he get your attention anyways?” Viola just shrugged, frowning at the book in her hands, Bobby sighed, shaking his head as he put the bags in the kitchen and walking back out, pressing a hand against his daughter’s forehead.  
“I am 28, not a child.” Viola hissed, glaring at her father.  
“And I’m your father whom you still live with half the time, so shut up and stop being an idjit for a few minutes.”  
“Old grouch.” Viola stood up, gently batting her father’s hand away, “I’m going to find the boys.” Viola made a quick exit, disappearing into the junk yard.  
“What did you need anyways?” Bobby asked, cleaning up a few of the books before sitting down on the couch, Crowley was sitting next to him within seconds. “Something is wrong if you’re not your usually sassy self.”  
“We have a problem… like the size of the apocalypse problem.” Crowley sighed softly. “Heaven and Hell are planning on wiping out humans completely…. Together…”  
Bobby stared at his Demon for a few minutes before running a hand down his face. “Balls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really... I can't write it... Please be nice, or at least helpful.... Thanks.


End file.
